The Night Skye
by Moffy
Summary: A classic story of a simple, sarcastic farm-girl and a smooth-talking thief. I have no idea as to what to write for the summary... I hope you like it! :  JillxSkye


Hiya! It's been a loooong time since I've put anything on here... I feel...guilty. Anywho, I'm hoping that you guys like Skye! I sure do ;) I really like how this turned out, so enjoy!

–––––––––––––––––

It had been a long day. After the death of her father, Jill decided to go and live with one of his old friends. Don't get me wrong, she loved her dad, but she wasn't one to sit around and dwell on things. When she talked to Takakura at the funeral about the time he had with her father, she knew she wanted to go and experience that same kind of adventure. Her friends didn't agree with her reasoning in the slightest, and attempted to convince her that she wouldn't find any sort of adventure in such a small place like Forget-Me-Not Valley.

Nonetheless, she stood her ground. She could deny that a place that had brought her dad so many fond memories could be anything but incredible. She was right. From the moment she stepped foot on her new farm, she knew she could easily spend the rest of her life here.

The only strange thing about this day was how strangely some of the people acted towards her. Like Vesta; As soon as she saw Jill she was so quick to introduce her to her brother, Marlin. He was fairly tall, big black hair and thick eyebrows. He had a rugged quality that Jill knew most girls would love, but she was into the more feminine guys. Not necessarily metro, but not so...macho

Ruby was the same way. As soon as she laid eyes on Jill, she shoved Rock at her. he had a baby face, blond hair, and fancy clothes that Jill didn't think anyone would be able to afford out here. She knew Rock wasn't her type, because he seemed waaay to self-centered. She had gotten enough of that in the city.

Gustafa was a bit different from the others. He was dressed in typical hippie clothing, and had an awesome beard...in Jill's opinion. He had a really relaxed aura that she couldn't help but be attracted to.  
>At this point, she wasn't sure in the slightest what any of this meant. She knew that it was highly likely that she'd end up with one of them, since it was such a small town, and almost <em>everyone <em>got married around here.

It had been an extremely long day, and after the sun had gone down, takakura told her it'd be best for her to get some rest.

She was so thrilled about being on her own for the first time, she couldn't sit still long enough to fall asleep. After she found herself pacing around her new house for the tenth time, she decided to take a little walk.

She had remembered the Manor down the path. She recalled the gorgeous path that led up to the beautiful home, and the sweet fountain she had seen out front.

The farmer took her time walking down the simple dirt road that led to the manor. There were some lights on, since the final remnants of the sun had finally left the sky pitch black. It was one of those perfectly cool spring nights where you felt like you could spend forever breathing in the fresh air.

She had arrived at the cobblestone path now. There were even more lights on this path. She thought to herself how romantic this place could be. She could see the very top of the fountain. She wasn't sure why, but she suddenly got excited, like there was this upcoming moment when she would finally understand some key point of her life that had been clouded over for so long.

She wasn't sure why she felt this way. It didn't make sense at the time how she could have such an intense premonition all of a sudden. She found her self walking faster and faster, until she realized she was jogging...and the running and fast as she could until she reached the very top of the hill.

It all clicked into place.

The moment she took her last step onto the Manor's grounds, she found herself looking into the piercing green eyes of a man with shining silver hair. He was looking at her with the most alluring gaze she had ever seen. hanging or his shoulder was a bag that appeared full of money or other small items.

Not that she really noticed anything but eyes. She couldn't read the emotions behind them, which was strange for her since she was usually pretty good at it. It intrigued her, to say the least.

So there they stood.

She was locked in his eyes, still catching her breath. He stood there; a peculiar look on his face. Some would say it was a look of wonder, and others would say pure amusement at this farmer's expression, which was confusion and bewilderment.

"Now who might you be? I try to be acquainted with all the beautiful women of the valley" His head tilted to the side, a smirk played upon his face, as he waited for her answer. She swallowed, "My name's Jill. Who are you?" She asked, not sure if she should swoon or be afraid. "You must be new around here. I'm the Phantom Skye, but you" he tilted his head to the other side and smilled a little more playfully, like it was some secret joke between the two of them," can call me Skye."

She definitely felt like she should swoon, but was still confused at this encounter. "And that stuff. Did you steal it from Ms. Romana?" "What does it mean to steal anyway? Is it stealing if you're keeping yourself alive? Or maybe I'm going to sell these meaningless trinkets and give the money to the poor? Would that be stealing?" He asked with a mock serious look on his face. The farmer struggled with these questions. Could that be considered stealing?

"I still think it's considered stealing, because you're still taking what doesn't belong to you. I find it hard to believe that you would be giving any of this money to the poor in regards to the fancy clothes you're wearing." Jill crossed her arms, satisfied with her reply. The thief laughed at this "You're pretty smart, aren't you?" He shook his head "There's no fooling you, is there?" She blushed. Comebacks were not her strong suit.

A hysteric young women suddenly sprinted out of the Manor. "Thief! It's you! Don't take another step!" She shrieked. Jill instantly recognized her as Lumina.

At this the silver-haired man turned and looked at her. Instantly Lumina's eyes grew more calmed. The man softly laughed, "It's really a shame that such a beautiful woman as yourself is so worked up like this." With that he took a few steps toward her, and brushed the back of his hand along her cheek. She took a deep breath and appeared to relax. "See? That's better." He blew her a kiss and turned to walk away.

"Wait...wait! Skye!" She called out as she went to follow him, but it was too late. The 2 confused girls looked down the cobblestone path but there was no one there.

Jill watched as Lumina ran after the thief in vain. The farmer found herself laughing at what had just occurred. What were the chances of that happening on her first day in the valley? She was laughing so hard tears were falling down her face. She realized all at once how bizarre it all was. What was it that she thought? Something about this man being out of her wildest dreams? No. She had met people like him. Superficial, conceited, and a ladies-man.

But even as she doubled over in laughter - in either amusement or sadness, she wasn't sure - she could've sworn she had possibly seen more in his eyes. Like somehow deep down inside, he was something real, and not this self righteous jerk.

Ya, maybe he had the potential to be a sincerely good person.

But probably not, she decided.

–––––––––––––––

"What a fascinating young woman..." The Thief mumbled to himself. After he slipped past the two of those girls, he made a quick turn and hid in a tree next to the fountain.

Before this night, he had thought he'd seen it all, but never had he witnessed a girl burst out in a fit of laughter for no apparent reason.

Why would she be laughing? This was the question on his mind.

She really was quite beautiful, he had to admit. Even he lost his breath a little when their eyes met. At that moment he knew that he'd never forget them. They were like perfectly cut amethyst.

He watched as Lumina shuffled back to the Manor. " I couldn't find him..." She looked both heartbroken and breathless. Poor Girl.

The farmer stood up, walked over to Lumina, and put her hand on her shoulder. " Maybe it's for the best. I mean, he was going to use that money for the poor." She let out another laugh, and started off down the cobblestone path. Lumina simply sighed and returned to the Manor.

Skye was beside himself. What was it about this girl that was so new and interesting? The classic reaction he got from girls he had just met was usually something like sighing and uncontrollable grinning. He wondered to himself, "What is she laughing at? Me?"

There was something about her he couldn't quite grasp.

He found himself following her to her farm. He didn't think this was creepy in the slightest. He was a thief, and it was just something he did.

He ended up following her all the way to her farm. He noticed how old everything looked, like it hadn't been touched for a decade or so. She must be new, he thought.

"Hey baby, you'd never believe the walk I just had" she cooed to her dog that had stirred inside it's doghouse when she approached. It merely yawned, stretched, and went back to sleep. She sighed and went inside.

Skye decided something monumental that night. This new girl had just taken a dive into his life, he realized that. He just wasn't sure what she was meant to accomplish.

He wanted to find out.

He always had something to write with. That was his signature as a thief. He'd always leave a note before and after he stole something.

So he wrote, "Dearest Jill, I long to see you again. Please tell me you'll let me steal your heart? Until we meet again. ~Skye"

Well, that was the first fanfic I've written about anyone in Forget-Me-Not Valley. I really kinda like how this turned out! I am content :) I'm dying to know how you guys feel about this one. I know it's been a REALLY long time since I've published anything, and you guys probably would rather I write more for my other stories, but I found my old harvest moon ds cute, and I've been swooning over Skye lately *sigh* I hope you liked it anyway! Please don't be afraid to review this one :D Happy Reading!  
>~Moffy<p> 


End file.
